Changing Directions
by Interview A Sarcastic Demon
Summary: Please read as I have an important announcement to make about the future of my FF account...


_**HEY EVERYBODY. JUST WANTED TO MAKE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

_**I'VE DECIDED TO CHANGE MY ACCOUNT TYPE. RECENTLY I'VE BEEN DELVING BACK INTO THE GLORIOUS WORLD OF POETRY AND LYMRICS. **_

_**I REALLY FEEL LIKE POETRY IS MY PASSION. SINCE I WAS 6 YEARS OLD I'VE BEEN READING IT, AND I ALWAYS HAD A SOFT SPOT FOR SHAKESPEAREAN SONNETS AND EDGAR ALLEN POE'S SHORT POEMS. I WILL BE DISCONTINUING MY OTHER STORIES SO I CAN FURTHER PURSUE MY INTEREST IN POETRY. I WILL BE SLOWLY WEANING OFF OF SMOSH AND SMOSHGAMES SO I CAN HAVE MORE TIME FOR POETRY.**_

_**I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR UNDERSTANDING, AND BELOW I HAVE POSTED MY FIRST POEM. ENJOY!**_

* * *

'This is mah chance. To finally show Josh how tha fuck I feel. I just gotta play mah cardz right, n' it will all work out.'

Todayz GameBang was another ridin' dirty game, n' Lasercorn was nervous fo' realz. Afta his wild lil' fiancee left his ass two months ago, he realize dat da thug was up in ludd wit a nerd name Joshua yo. Dude had all dat shiznit set up yo. Dude had picked tha joints dat Josh couldn't do well, n' tha others could. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! All dat schmoooove muthafucka had left ta do was flop his own.

"God, Lasercorn, why is you suckin so much todizzle?" Axed Anthony clowninly." I don't give a fuck?! This is hard!" Dizzy yelled back, smirkin inside his head.

"Today, you fan-girls is gettin a 'Jovencorn' dance!" Announced Sohinki. Mari clapped, n' Ian pretended ta cry bout no Iancorn yo, but tha only thang on Davidz mind was what tha fuck was bout ta occur yo. Dude waited patiently all up in tha cold lil' woo wop yo. Dude had danced all up in it last night n' figured up where a 'romantic' dip would be. Just as Joven went ta pull his ass back up, tha other four dyin from they laughta up in tha background, Dizzy sucked up in tha breath.

As tha two was face-to-face, Dizzy reached up n' wrapped his thugged-out arms round Joshz neck before his schmoooove ass could chicken out. When they eyes met, Dizzy leaned up n' pressed his fuckin lips against Joshua's. Well shiiiit, it felt like pure bliss fo' bout five secondz before tha ghetto went black.

* * *

"David, biatch? Yo muthafuckas, I be thinkin da thug wakin up!" Was tha straight-up original gangsta thang dat schmoooove muthafucka heard as he opened his wild lil' fuckin eyes yo. Dude blinked as he noticed Josh was red grill hoverin over his."I be soopa-doopa sorry dawwwwg! I accidentally dropped you, nahmean biiiatch?"

Lasercorn could not help but chuckle at dis shit. "Way ta fuck up tha moment." Dude groaned rubbin his head."Can we try again?" Jovenshizzle axed shyly, still embarrassed bout droppin his muthafuckin ass. "Do dat mean-" Dizzy gots cut off by a nod from tha Jovenshire.

"I be willin ta give dis a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted if yo ass is."

Dizzy wasted no time, chillin up n' humpin' him, ignorin his other playaz coolin bout how. Jovencorn (Even though they would lata insist on Lasershire) was real.

"I be thinkin dis is tha start of suttin' new," Joshua murmured all dem minutes later n' shit. "Really, dork, biatch? A High School Musical reference?" Dizzy holla'd, shovin tha Batman nerd gently. "I be yo' dork!" Joshua cried out, huggin David. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And Dizzy smiled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Because da thug was fo' realz. Always n' alllll muthafuckin day.

DA END

* * *

_**HAHAHA APRIL FOOLS PANCAKES!**_

_**AS MUCH AS I CAN APPRECIATE A GOOD POEM WHEN I READ/WRITE ONE, I'LL BE STICKING TO MY FAVORITE THING: BOOKS.**_

_**AND I WILL **NEVER **BE ABLE TO GIVE UP SMOSH. IT'S AN ADDICTION ALL RIGHT ;)**  
_

_**I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A FUNNY JOKE TO RUN MY FIRST FANFIC THROUGH THE MAJESTIC WEBSITE THAT IS GIZOOGLE. I HOPE YOU GUYS CRACK UP LAUGHING!**_

_**WHDH CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, I PROMISE!**_

**_STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS._**

_**~Interview A Sarcastic Demon**_


End file.
